


Guardian Angel

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate's condition takes a turn for the worse and Cyclonus is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

The same situation had continued for few days now and Tailgate hadn't told anyone even if it showed clearly.

Cyclonus was reading his data pad while having his regular morning Energon at Swerve's bar when he noticed the familiar white and blue mech staggering along the corridor, past the bar. Abandoning his morning routines, the purple mech left and walked to Tailgate.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be meeting with the captain", he said, his voice deep and displeased. The smaller mech squeaked and jumped at the sudden sound and turned around to the direction of the voice... almost. Cyclonus guided him to face him by grabbing gently the white shoulders. "How is your vision?" he asked sincerely.

"I... it's fine", was the short and hesitated answer.

The older mech tilted his helm slightly and let go of Tailgate who began his unsteady walking towards his destination – whatever it was. At that rate, he'd end up tripping on a cable and manage to fly himself out of the ship through the rubbish chute. So, Cyclonus easily caught up with the smaller mech and lifted him up. "Are you going to see the captain? I can take you there."

"Uh... um... If you took me there, I'd be glad", Tailgate said timidly. Cyclonus nodded at him and started walking with long strides to captain's office.

\----

"But I'm still useful, captain! You can't ground me – you have no reason to!" Tailgate wailed, his tone unheard before.

"Yes I can, and I will! Tailgate, you're almost completely blind", Rodimus yelled, "You can't strain yourself any more. I doubt you even see me clearly", he added, changing his tone to much more gentle. He rounded his desk and kneeled in front of the white and blue mech, holding up three fingers. "How many fingers do I hold up?"

That was a very simple question but Tailgate remained silent.

The red mech knew enough. He got back up on his feet. He was aware of that the fixing of Tailgate's vision was beyond any medic's skills and Ratchet was the best he knew. But the grumpy medic was nowhere to be found.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Tailgate. I truly am."

Tailgate said nothing, he just stood there. He turned around to leave and Rodimus helped him to find the door. Escorting the smaller mech out, the taller mech gestured Cyclonus to come over – who had stayed outside while Tailgate was in Rodimus' office – and gave a meaningful gaze to the jet.

Cyclonus signaled that he understood and took Tailgate to their own hab suite.

\----

Later in the evening Tailgate and Cyclonus were killing some time by talking about their earlier years. Suddenly, the younger mech tensed up and looked frightened. This definitely didn't go unnoticed by Cyclonus.

"What's wrong?" He came closer to the trembling mech. "Tailgate? What is wrong?" he repeated.

"Ev... everything's..." Tailgate stammered, holding his hand in front of him as if to feel where the other was.

The reality hit Cyclonus and he closed his optics, cycling a heavy sigh.

"C-Cyclonus? Are you still there?" was the scared question, the hand trying to touch anything. The purple mech got down on his knees, let Tailgate to feel the features of his face and finally grabbed the tiny white hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"Yes. I'm right here."

And he took Tailgate into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Snee's picture, [I'm right here](http://bumblesnee.deviantart.com/art/I-m-right-here-400564954), and my brain did a thing. :'I


End file.
